


Santa Winchester

by wigglebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, what laugh it would have been<br/>If Daddy had only seen<br/>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Winchester

Dinner was finished and everyone sat around the long table talking about nothing in particular. Dean sat impatiently, while his mother disappeared into the kitchen to wrangle the many homemade platters of pies and cookies, provided generously by both the Campbells and Winchesters. Their annual Christmas Party Extravaganza was well underway.

Frustration building, Dean tried getting everyone to eat faster so they could get to the most important thing to a 8 year old: presents. 

Though the pie would be worth it, they all had to eat fast, and sitting around the table while his mother took forever wasn’t helping. He knew he had a Thundercats play action set waiting for him under the tree and hopefully a new Batman action figure. 

The adults laughed loudly, drinking more wine and flashed their teeth and their cheeks flushed with merriment. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, his gaze landing on his brother who was shoving the sweet potato mash around his plate with a disgusted look on his face. All of his cousins were pre-occupied with their food, hair, and gossip. No one seemed to understand how urgent it was that Dean get to his presents now; he needed to be in bed early for Santa and the epic battle between Lion-O and Batman needed to happen —

This was taking too long. Dean had to get his mother back in here. They needed to get things going. His dad couldn’t make it until the end of the night, stuck at work, so maybe Dean needed to go in there and take up the job of helping his mom. It was a mild inconvenience but maybe worth it for last minute Santa points. 

Dean slid off his chair unnoticed and sneaked around to the second doorway to the kitchen. He didn’t want to open the dining room door and walk right into her. Though, if he ruined the pies he might get to the presents earlier. But he really wanted some pecan pie dangit. 

As he approached the living room entrance to the kitchen, Dean heard voices. He inched slowly around the open doorway and peered into the kitchen. 

Mary Winchester stood there, under the ceiling light and a sprig of mistletoe, with Santa Claus. 

Dean felt his eyes grow wide, large enough for his eyeballs to fall out and roll back to the living room. He was sure a loud gasp escaped his throat but they seemed too pre-occupied to care. They were fully attached at the mouth doing the kissing thing he’s only ever seen in the movies. 

Thinking of his dad, part of Dean wanted to storm in here and punch Santa in the face. But his mom seemed to enjoy what was going on which only furthered Dean’s confusion. Another part of him also thought about the gain that could be had by allowing Santa to be part of the Winchester clan. 

So Dean remained, rooted in conflict, when they pair finally came up for air. 

“Working late tonight I see,” Mary said with a small smile on her face. She tapped Santa on his nose, “You work too hard.”

Santa smiled, “I finished earlier than I expected so I thought I’d surprise them.”

Dean’s mouth was still down to the floor, mixed emotions building in his belly. Had his head been clear he would have wondered why the jolly fat man in red sounded like his father.

Mary broke away with a smile and grabbed a plate of cookies and a couple pies that were in the kitchen while Santa moved to grab a green cloth bag by the porch door. 

They started to head out to the dining room and Dean turned quickly and hurried back around the corner to make it appear as if he just came back from the bathroom. 

Mary set the pies down and said that there was a very special guest here for the kids. Dean sat down, still silent, and looked up at her with a stone mask of emotion on. 

Santa burst through the door with his bag and all the young kids squealed in delight. Dean clapped and smiled too but watched as his mother went back into the kitchen and grabbed more pies, acting like it was the most natural thing in the world she was just making out with an old fat man in their kitchen while her husband was at work. 

As Santa handed out presents, Dean accepted that Santa just may be apart of their family now. He felt way older than he was, trying to wrestle in his mind whether to admonish Santa or welcome him as part of the family. 

The emotions built up fast and as Dean unwrapped the NASA walkie talkie set he asked for, he felt the words climbing out of his throat. Mary sat down next to Santa with a happy content look on her face. Dean realized Santa parked his butt in his dad’s armchair. His levels of 8 year old anger overflowed.

He couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

Dean stood up, pointed an accusing finger at Santa and his mom and screamed at the top of his lungs: 

“I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS!”

**Author's Note:**

> My December entry for the Supernatural Writing Challenge! My theme was: Mistletoe
> 
> A big thank you to Trimcoast for being such an amazing beta!


End file.
